


School is fun too

by theuniverseschild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuniverseschild/pseuds/theuniverseschild
Summary: A cute Teruaka oneshot!Terushima and Akaashi have a study date. Akaashi think's he's going to be helping Terushima the whole time. He discovers that assumption is not right.





	School is fun too

When Terushima suggested they study together, Akaashi didn’t think much of it. He thought he’d be the one having to help Teru. He loved his boyfriend, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think he had an attention problem. While Terushima’s playful nature was incredibly endearing to be around, it generally wasn’t the best when it came to school.

So, as he walks hand in hand with his boyfriend, who is adorably talking about his day with big hand gestures, he’s creating a time schedule in his head so that he can finish all of his homework and help Terushima as well. It’s giving him a bit of a headache because his might take him a while, but he still wants to help Teru

“Akaashi, you’re not listening,” Terushima pokes at his cheek.

Akaashi snaps out of it and looks at him. “Hmm? Sorry.”

Teru pulls his hand from Akaashi’s and throws his arm over his shoulders. “You’re too serious all the time, loosen up a bit.”

“I’m thinking about homework,” Akaashi frowns.

Teru laughs one of his “you’re so funny, but really” laughs and Akaashi can feel himself starting to unwind. Terushima’s always had that effect on him. From the moment they met, Teru was making him laugh. He still remembers the look on everyone’s face when he burst out laughing in public. Shocked at Akaashi’s unusual display. Amazed that Teru got such a reaction out of him.

Only Teru made him feel so light and giddy. The first time they met each other, Teru was flirting none stop. He winked at Akaashi from across the net. He sweet talked him, saying he’d love to hit a spike from one of Akaashi’s sets and he’d thought Oikawa was pretty, but he didn’t even compare to Akaashi. When they shook hands in the beginning of the game, Teru stepped a little too close to be considered normal and caressed Akaashi’s hand with his thumb during the handshake. Akaashi pretend to be indifferent, he couldn’t let his kohai see their captain affected so, but on the inside his heart was doing flips. Teru knew it too. From the get go, he’d been able to get the perfect read on Akaashi. At the end of the game, Terushima found him and didn’t cease with the flirting until he got Akaashi’s number. That was two months ago and Akaashi hasn’t stopped feeling that way whenever Teru gives him attention. 

“I stand by what I said.” Teru uses his free hand to massage the spot between Akaashi’s eyebrows. “Now stop frowning, you’ll get a frown line.”

“Says the one who’s going to get smile lines,” Akaashi counters.

“Ahhhh see, but smile lines are a sign of enjoyment and a life well lived, so who’s laughing now.” He sticks his tongue out at Akaashi who rolls his eyes.

Akaashi snakes his arm around Teru’s waist and gives him a quick kiss. “I’m enjoying my life perfectly fine thank you very much.”

Terushima smirks and there’s a glint in his eye, one Akaashi has seen many times before. Suddenly the atmosphere around them changes. It’s deeper, more passionate. “Oh, are you know?” He purrs. Akaashi leans in ever so slightly, eyes heavy and focused on Terushima’s lips.

“Mmmmm.” Akaashi hums and closes his eyes, feeling the familiar pull in his chest whenever his boyfriend is close. 

“Would that have anything to do with your super amazing awesome boyfriend that you can’t live without?” Teru continues. Akaashi’s eyes are closed but he can hear the grin plastered on his face. It doesn’t take a genius to see that Terushima is completely aware of the affect he has on Akaashi. Not that Akaashi will let his ego boost that much.

As quickly as the mood shifted before, it was changing again. He opens his eyes and pulls away from Teru. “No actually, he’s kinda a tool. I was thinking of breaking up with him.” He turns and walks down the side walk, leaving a gaping Terushima behind.

“Akaashi!” Teru cries, chasing him after him, begging him to take it back the rest of the way to Akaashi’s house. 

When they finally get home, Teru takes off for the kitchen to find something to snack on while Akaashi moves to the living room to get all of his homework in order. Akaashi’s already started by the time Terushima joins him.

“Wow look at my boyfriend, working so diligently,” Teru jokes taking his place next to Akaashi. 

Akaashi waves at him trying to stay focused on his task at hand. Akaashi is a good student, but he does have to study really hard. He isn’t a natural like Kuroo. He’s spent many sleepless nights trying to cram for tests even after studying well before in the weeks prior. 

Teru reads the situation like he always does and leaves Akaashi to his homework. It’s one of the things Akaashi loves most about Teru. He knows when to get Akaashi to relax and unwind, but also when to just let him get in the zone. Akaashi’s has had trouble with people in the past because of his somewhat stoic demeanor. People have a hard time knowing how to react to him. They don’t know when to pull him out of his own head when he’s overthinking. They don’t know when they just need to leave him be so he can sort it out himself. Akaashi counts his blessings that his boyfriend happens to be someone who can pick up on his moods easily. Then again, if he weren’t they probably wouldn’t be together.

The two of them work in silence for a little over an hour, much to Akaashi’s surprise. He was positive Teru would be asking him questions by now, but there is still nothing. In fact, Teru is already done with his homework. Akaashi thought he was working on it still, but when he looks closer he realizes that he’s actually doodling on the sides of the page, every question already answered. He blinks in surprise, but shakes his head and continues to work on his own homework. “Maybe Teru finished part of it earlier,” he thinks to himself. 

For the next thirty minutes Akaashi continues to work and Teru finds things to keep him occupied while he waits for Akaashi to finish, although Akaashi isn’t sure that’ll be too soon. He’s been working on the same problem for the past 20 minutes to no avail. Math has never been his strong suit and he can feel himself growing tenser by the minute. 

He sighs and sets his pencil down, massaging his temples. Teru looks up at Akaashi with his eyebrows raised, but Akaashi stays silent and just leans back, or rather falls back, on to the floor. He rubs he eyes with his palms as if they’re reset buttons for his brain. His lets his hands fall to his sides as he tries to get his mind to clear. When he opens his eyes, Teru is leaning over and peering down at him.

“Hey there,” he smiles, voice soft and eyes kind. “You look tense.”

“Well that’s because I am,” Akaashi says dryly. Teru’s smile doesn’t waver though. He crawls behind Akaashi and starts lifting him up into a sitting position. 

“I can help with that.” His hands are on Akaashi’s shoulders and he slowly starts to knead them. Akaashi didn’t realize how stiff he was until Teru is pushing at his muscles and he feels them relax. Akaashi’s eyes fall closed again while Teru works at his shoulders. He takes a deep breath and starts working on his mental fatigue, while Terushima works on the physical result of his brain’s tiredness. The knots slowly start to leave his shoulders. 

When every knot is gone, Teru shifts so that he’s sitting with his legs on either side of him and gently tugs Akaashi back till his back is flush with his front. He grabs one of Akaashi’s hands and slowly starts massaging it. Akaashi sighs and seeps further into Teru, sliding down so that his head is comfortably under Teru’s chin. Teru hums while he massages Akaashi’s hands and he can feel him vibrate against his back and head. When he’s done with one hand he moves to the other. 

Akaashi’s mind is unwinding. Funny how without even talking, Teru manages to know just what to do to ease Akaashi. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Although on occasion, Akaashi feels bad. When Akaashi needs help, Teru is there to bring light and fix everything with fun words or soft touches. Akaashi on the other hand always ends up feeling like he’s lecturing Teru or telling him not to be himself when he has to tell him to chill out. Every time he vocalizes this though, Teru is quick to chastise him. “Akaashi, I need someone to ground me. Light words aren’t going to do that. I need your seriousness. I love your seriousness,” Teru says. Akaashi doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone so wonderful.

When all the tension leaves Akaashi’s body, Teru stops massaging his hands and opts for loosely intertwining their fingers. 

“You don’t need to work yourself so hard, Akaashi,” Teru murmurs into his ear. 

“I know.” Akaashi sighs. “But I can’t help it. If I want to keep my grades up in this class I have to work hard.” 

“Yeah, but it’s okay to take a break. You won’t do yourself any good if you push yourself too hard.” He shakes their hands. “Now come on, show me the problem. Another set of eyes won’t hurt.”

Akaashi nods his head towards the paper in front of them. “Number 31.” Teru leans forward slightly and looks at the paper. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I keep trying different formulas, but nothing’s working. I tried switching them around. I tried all four methods we got taught in class but it didn’t work out with any of them. I wonder if--”

“Four and one third,” Teru blurts out. Akaashi cranes his head to look back at him.

“What?” He says bewildered. 

“The answer is four and one third.” Terushima reaches around Akaashi and quickly writes out the steps to solving the problem.

Akaashi frowns and leans forward. He looks at Teru’s work, it follows the method he was taught in class. He runs Teru’s answer through the equation. It’s right. 

“What the hell? That’s right? And you did it so quickly?” He turns around and looks at Teru with wide eyes. 

“Did he look up the answer or something? No, when would he have. Maybe it’s a joke, he has friends in the same class who had trouble with the question? No, Teru doesn’t look like he’s joking. In fact, he looks perfectly normal,” Akaashi thinks to himself.

Teru is casually leaning back on his arms, head back looking up at the ceiling. There’s a small smile, but he always looks like that. Akaashi might as well have asked him with the weather is.

“Teru?” Akaashi starts. Terushima moves his head up straight and looks at Akaashi. “What class are you in?”

“Seven. Why?” Teru says cocking his head to the side. 

Akaashi feels everything clicking into place. All the things that he didn’t even realize he was wondering were making sense. Why Teru always knows how to react. Why even when he’s being a dork, his team managed to kick ass. Why he always seems to understand what’s going on without an explanation or context. Why every time anyone has a question, Teru’s the first to respond. Why Teru is so naturally good at anything anyone throws at him. 

Akaashi is dating a genius.

And he didn’t even know.

Behind that goofball and carefree exterior, there is a genius. Akaashi suddenly feels so guilty for ever doubting Teru or assuming things about him. He was so quick to jump to the assumption his boyfriend’s personality meant he wasn’t of great intellect. In all actuality, Teru could probably take on any one of him or his friends in a game of smarts and win by a landslide.

“You never told me,” Akaashi says, not wanting to leave him hanging.

Teru shrugs. “It was never worth mentioning.”

Akaashi frowns. “But what about all those people who call you a dumbass or take advantage of you because they think you’re not smart. Doesn’t it bother you?”

Teru laughs. “First of all, no one is taking advantage of me, I let them think that. Really they’re doing exactly what I want them to do. Second of all, I got used to people assuming I’m an idiot because I like to have fun. But the thing is Akaashi, I’m good at school and learning because it is fun. I have fun doing stuff like that. I make games out of how fast I can do my homework or how many problems I solve. Every question is a game for me. If someone thinks I can’t have fun with learning, the jokes on them. They’re the idiot for thinking that school is boring. Learning things is cool.” 

Akaashi doesn’t think he’s ever loved someone as much as he loves Teru right now. He’s really dating the perfect guy. He was happy dating a fun, understanding guy, but he’s also a genius and confident in himself guys as well? Akaashi doesn’t deserve him.

“You’re amazing,” Akaashi breathes.

“Huh?” Teru looks confused. Akaashi’s turned himself around so he’s facing Terushima now.

“You. Are. Amazing,” Akaashi says, punctuating every word. He smiles to himself. “I thought I didn’t deserve you before, but now I really don’t think I deserve you.”

Teru grabs the sides of Akaashi’s face and pulls him in. “Hey, don’t you dare sell yourself short. You are just as smart. You’re hard working. You never give up. I’m convinced you overthink everything because you care so deeply. You are amazing too. Class 7. Class 6. Class 2. Who fucking cares? I don’t. That’s why I don’t talk about it. I love you for you, not what class you’re in.”

Akaashi can feel his eyes starting to well up. This study date turned very emotional very fast. Such a simple declaration has his heart flipping more than the first time they met. Akaashi thinks his heart might explode. Of course Terushima doesn’t talk about it because he doesn’t care about it. He’s so humble and no one even realizes it. Akaashi is filled with the urge to fight anyone who calls Terushima a bragger after watching him play. 

He can’t find the words to describe how Terushima’s words affected him so he grabs Teru’s face and pulls his lips to his. Terushima matches him immediately and soon Akaashi’s lost in sensations. He wraps his arms around Teru’s neck and pulls him closer. He feels like every cell in his body is buzzing. He’s high off Teru’s words. High off Teru’s lips. High off the feeling of Teru’s arms around him. High off knowing that he is Teru’s and Teru is his. His wonderful boyfriend who always knows exactly what to say. 

When they both finally pull away, Akaashi feels dizzy. His heart is beating far too fast. His eyes search every inch of Terushima’s face memorizing exactly what he looks right now. Akaashi has a feeling he’s going to want to remember it in the future.

“I think we should have study dates more often,” Teru says smiling. Akaashi laughs lightly and pulls him in for another kiss, smiling into.


End file.
